Festa as Escondidas
by Sora Yumiko
Summary: Ichigo e seus amigos resolvem dar uma festa, o que sera que vai rolar? noossaa que Summary horrível XD aviso:essa fic contem muuiittoss erros de portugues eu eu não vou tira-los pois não imagino a mesma sem eles, e também porque estou com preguiça U.U


Bleach não me pertence porque se pertencesse...*¬*  
Comentários bakas da autora(baka)ficam entre parênteses XD  
(NÃO reparem se houve algum erro de português porque eu to com preguiça de corrigi UU)  
PS:Na minha mente era pra ser um romance mais mudei de ideia e resolvi fazer uma comedia apesar de ter um pouquinho de romance  
PS2:Eu REALMENTE ODEIO a Inoe mais vou faze o possível pra ela ter um final feliz UU  
PS3(QUERO JOGA FFXIII NO PS3 XD):Como eu disse la em cima Bleach não me pertense(ainda). Mas essa fic sim HAHAHAHAHAHAHA(risada malefica)...cricricri...(grilos).

Festa as Escondidas

Após vencerem a batalha contra Aizen e salvarem a Inoe (vaca),Ichigo e seus amigos voltaram para o mundo humano e aos poucos as coisas foram voltando ao normal(menos a Inoe que nunca foi normal) até que um dia......  
Renji:Ei o que vocês acham de darmos uma festa!  
Ichigo:De onde tu saiu?OO  
Renji:Eu atravessei a parede UU  
Ichigo:Mesmo?OO  
Renji:Não seu burro! Eu pulei a janela ¬¬'  
Ichigo:A ta XD  
Renji:Mas e ai vamo da uma festa?  
Ichigo:Bora!  
Renji:Entao só falta acha um lugar  
Ichigo:Bem .... o velho vai fica fora o fim de semana todo pra uma tal de convenção de médicos e as minhas irmãs vão dormir na casa das amigas então... Pode ser aqui ^^  
Kon:eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee festa!  
Ichigo:Tu não foi convidado ¬¬  
Kon:T.T-Kon olhando para o renji com cara de cão pidão chorando-  
Renji:Bem ... Acho que não vai haver problema ele ir ^^'  
Rukia:Ir aonde? (ela acabou de chega e não digam que passo pela parede, ela uso a porta UU)  
Ichigo:Vamos dar uma festa aqui amanhã (isso era numa sexta-feira)  
Rukia:Festa!*.*(eu tenho a leve impresão de que essa rukia ta igual a yachiru Oo)  
Ichigo:Sim ^^'  
Rukia:eeeeeee, eu poso ir?  
Renji:claro ^^  
Rukia:eeeeeeee*O*! Vo la na sala comemora pulando XD (a rukia ta me dando medo OO)  
Ichigo e Renji: Hai oo'  
Bem depois de conversarem sobre os preparativos da festa, renji foi embora e ichigo foi dormir porque afinal ele precisava de uma sonequinha XD.  
Depois de umas horas(exatamente o dia inteiro)...Ichigo em sua cama, sentia uma cutucadas na sua com o contato, acordou pra ver a cara do infeliz pra dar uma bela surra nele.  
Kon:OOO idiota,ACORDA!  
Ichigo:Kon ?O que que tu quer o peste? ¬¬  
Ichigo:OO. Que roupa é essa ?  
Kon:Ser minha roupa pra festa ^^...To lindo? Será que a nee-san vai gostar? *O*-babando enquanto imaginava a cena  
de Rukia o chamando de kawai e o abraçando - *SOC*(isso ser som de soco)  
Kon:Por que tu me bateu baka ? X.T  
Ichigo:Porque...porque tava afim U///Ú  
Kon:Por que tu ta verm....-Kon o olhando com uma expressão maliciosa-  
Kon:NEEEE-SAAAN! Ichigo ta apa......  
Ichigo:Agora mesmo que tu não vai!-pega Kon,o amarra e o amordaça,que nem na vez do banheiro, só que no armãrio-  
Ichigo:Ótimo!Agora só dar uma desculpa e tudo bem...quase me pego o fdp ¬///¬'  
Rukia:Ichigo, tu viu o Kon ?  
Ichigo:Rukia?...Ah ele não vai mais na festa.  
Ruikia:Por que ?oO Ele tava tão afim.  
Ichigo:É,mais minha mana Yuzu queria ele, ai dei pra ela. ^^  
Rukia:Ata...Que bom,porque as meninas tão vindo, e não quero um pervetido na festa UU  
Ichigo:Meninas ? OO  
Rukia:É ?É uma festa,quanto mais gente melhor *O*  
Ichigo:Ta doida,vocês chamaram o mundo pra essa casinha?EU NÃO QUERO MORAR NA RUA TOT  
*TAP*(agora foi de tapa ^^)  
Ichigo:AI X.o  
Rukia:Claro que não né idota!Só chamamos os mais pró  
Renji:Onde boto as cervejas ?  
Ichigo:RENJI?CERVEJA?  
Renji:AF,pra que tanto escândalo ?¬¬  
Ichigo:Então pare de pular a janela UÚ  
Renji:Mas eu não pulei, eu entrei pela porta dessa vez UU  
Ichigo:Sério?Nem percebi oò...E pra que as cervejas?  
Renji:Pra molharmos o bico ué ^^  
Ichigo:TA MALUCO!Tem gente de menor na festa idiota ÒÓ9  
Renji:Eu sei,Ichi-chan -esfrangando a mão na cabeça(de cima) do Ichigo-!Tem refri para as crianças. ^^  
Ichigo:Baka ò///ó  
Rukia:Entaõ ta tudo resolvido né?Bora conferir:bebidas?  
Renji:Ok o/  
Rukia:Comida?  
Renji:Ok o/  
Rukia:Pessoal ?  
Renji:Ok o/  
Rukia:Estado da casa?-olhando para Ichigo-  
Ichigo:Ham? OO  
Rukia e Renji:ICHIGO!Tu não arrumou a casa ? ÒÓ  
Ichigo:Rsrs...é que acabei dormindo ^^'  
Rukia e Renji:VAI ARRUMAR AGORA! ÒÓ9  
Ichigo:HAI OO7  
Depois do morango ter arrumado a casa,que não precisou muito graças sua maninha do seu S2 ^^  
Rukia:Prontinho,só falta me arrumar e curtir a festinha *O*(dando pulinhos que nem yachiru...mas hein oO?)  
Ichigo e Renji: ^^'  
*TAC TAC*(barulho de alguma coisa batendo,como uma pessoa no armário,entenderam ^^)  
Renji:Que barulho é esse? É rato oO ?  
Rukia:AAAAAA RATOO!(pula no colo do Renji) T~T  
Ichigo:Cl-claro que não...isso deve ser o gato da vizinha ^^'  
Renji:Não sabia que tua vizinha tinha um gato,pensei que ela tivesse um cachorro.  
Ichigo:É,uma cachorro e um gato.É ke o gato é rueiro entende,ai ele invade a minha casa algumas vezes ^^  
Rukia:(desce do colo do Renji)Sério? Então falarei com ela pra prender o gato dela.  
Não quero que estrague a festa ÙÚ  
Ichigo:Ah! Não precisa, eu mesmo falarei com ês podem ir se arrumando ok? ^^'  
Rukia e Renji:Ok OO'  
Enquanto renji e rukia vão se aruma ichigo vai tirar uma sonequinha(denovo¬¬)  
Ichigo:ai!  
Rukia:acorda se ta perdendo a festa!  
Ichigo:já comeso OO!(nossa quanto ponto de exclamação)bora -e puxa rukia  
No caminho eles vão cantando a musica da chapeuzinho  
vermelho XD(zoa, naum liguem para os meus ataques momentaneos)  
Ichigo:que porra é essa!òó  
Ruia:para de grita (falando bem baixinho) -e pisa no pé dele  
Ichigo:de onde saio tanta gente?  
Rukia:da rua ora UU  
Ichigo:é agora que eu morro TT  
Renji:relaxa ichigo! -com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão  
pesoa totalmente desconhecida que ninguem conhese:é relaxa...quem é você mesmo? -e desmaia  
Ichigo:ta né OO  
inoe(vaca):kurosaki-kun! (começo¬¬)  
Ichigo:ha, oi inoe ... inoe isso que tu bebendo é cervejá OO  
inoe:é ^^  
Ichigo:...OO  
yachiru:eu quero bala!*o*  
ichigo:quem trose a demo pra ca?ÙÚ  
Zaraki:eu -com um olhar furioso  
Ichigo:a ta ^^'(morrendo de medo tadinho uhauhauhauhauhauha)  
rukia:ICHIGO!vem daça comigo -puchando ele (obs:ja avia tomado umas 10 garrafas de cerveja)  
Ichigo:o que?O#.#O -sendo arrastado pela baixinha  
E quando eles comesaram a dançar o dj que era o ishida (que ja avia persebido que o ichigo gostava da rukia)  
mudou para uma musica lenta.  
Ichigo:ishida voçe me paga... -disse susurrando  
Rukia:um disse algo?  
Ichigo:nada não ^^7  
aos poucos rukia foi encostando mais seu corpo no ichigo que por sua vez parecia um pimentão  
Rukia:ichigo eu... -e ishida voltou ao rock e no volume maximo  
Ichigo:o que? -tentando ouvir  
Rukia:dexa... -e saio da sala  
a sala estava tão cheia que ichigo não conseguiu seguir rukia  
Inoe:kurosaki-kun!(eu vo mata essa coisa ÙÚ)vamos dançar, vem! -puchando o ichigo  
ichigo:a pera inoe eu tenho que acha a rukia! -tentando se solta dela(ou melhor da coisa)mais  
tentando naum parecer grosseiro  
Inoe:depois voçê procura ela, agora vem! -ainda puchando o ichigo(coitado)  
e ichigo não teve escolha a não ser dançar com a inoe(vaca)...  
*Enquanto isso*  
multidão:vira!vira!vira!vira!vira!vira!...eeeeeeeee  
Renji:e ai quem vai ser o prosimo a medesafiar ãh(isso era pra ser um soluso de pebado mais...dexa pra la TT)  
*enquanto isso -fim*  
Depois de dançar com a Inoe (e levar pisoes de 1 em um minuto)  
Ichigo viu que estava ficando tarde e Rukia ainda não havia voltado então resolveu ir procura-la  
Ichigo:Finalmente te achei - disse um sorriso no rosto (daqueles bem sex *¬*)vendo Rukia sentada no telhado olhando as estrelas  
Rukia:Oi... - disse um pouco vermelha  
Ichigo:porque você fugiu de min?  
Rukia:bem é que eu queria te falar uma coisa  
Ichigo:ai fugiu de min!  
Rukia:é...la tava muito berulho então vim para ca  
Ichigo:então já que você ta aqui...eu...tem algo que eu queria fazer a muito tempo disse(todo vermelinho KE FOFO!)  
Rukia:o que?  
Ichigo:Isso... - disse e deu um beijo (dakeles) em rukia  
*Enquanto isso*  
Todos os bebados na festa: Y.M.C.A.!  
Ichida:de novo!  
Todos os bebados na festa: Y.M.C.A.!  
*enquanto isso -fim*  
Ichigo:Rukia você aceita ser minha namorada?  
Rukia:sim - e continuaram se pegandoDepois dos amasos ichigo e rukia voltaram para o nucleo central (da novela kkkk) da festa  
e deram de cara com ...... OO todos os convidados dançando a macarena OO (nnnooooosssssaaaa)  
entao ... se não pode com eles juntese a eles XD  
todos:eee macarena!

FIM!


End file.
